Movie Night
by RavenofSilver
Summary: Sorry, terrible title, I know. Basicly this is a oneshot of just a cute romantic moment between Beast Boy and Raven told in Raven's point of view. The style is a bit different from my normal writing so... No promises on the quality. But it is a nice story. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


Desperation. This place reeked of it. She looked out at all of the panicked people. Some of them she had seen before. Most she had not. All were desparate and afraid. Their world was crumbling around them. The little saftey bubble around them had popped.

Slowly she descended and offered her assistance. They clung to her, like she was the only lifeboat of a sinking ship. Now fear, pure and feral, rolled off of the people in waves. Death would seem a sweat release from the panic right now. She could feel some considering their final jump.

To those shae appeared first, like and angel of death. When one man called her as such she thought briefly of the irony. But some feared her because they didnt know she wanted to help. They thought that she was there to do more damage. To hurt them and push them beyond where they already were. She could taste the anger towards her and willingly left them to be comforted by the others, the ones who woulod be recognized by people as the "good guys."

Once all of the civilians were out of the wayshe looked to her leader for more directions. It was time to finish the problem. She looked at the current problem, a monster that seemed to be made of pure sludge and radioactive chemicals. Her leaader gave her instructions. She could not, would not, fail. The team depended on every person to do their job.

She saw Robin rush in to fight alongside herself and their leader, Cyborg, rushed into battle as well. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green that alerted her to Beast Boy's presence.

Slowly they won the fight and locked Plasmus back into his place in jail. Her team gathered together and started considering places to go before heading back to the tower. She transported herself back to the tower, not really wanting to go anywhere. She plunked up the stairs, into her room, and collapsed face-first onto her bed. After fighting all day, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Unfortunately, a knock on her door shattered her dreams of dreaming. She wanted to groan and tell whoever it was to go away, but got up and answered the door. A green face greeted her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. "You came right here instead of staying out with everyone else. Plasmus didn't hurt you, did he?"

She felt his worry for her and was touched. She felt comfortable with trusting her feelings to him. She trusted him completely. "I'm fine, just tired. Sorry that I made you worry. I just haven't been sleeping lately and thought that I'd catch up now."

"Oh," his shoulders stopped looking so tense, but only some of the worry left his face. "Sorry for waking you up. I didn't know that you haven't been sleeping."

"I know, I haven't told anyone else. Not like its a big deal. Only issues are delayed reaction times." I didn't reach his eyes and he knew that I was lying. Usually this is the point where whoever I was talking to walked away and left me alone.

He surprised me by moving suddenly towards me. The world flipped. I wasn't sure what was happening at first. The I became as oriented as you can be when you're upside down. Apparently, Beast Boy had decided to flip me over his shoulder. I contemplated why as he started towards the living room that everyone in the tower shared. Gently he flipped me onto the couch.

I tasted the waves of mischieviousness coming off of him. I stared to wonder what he was up to. But, he was also radiated pride, so I sat still and let him walk away and do whatever it was he was doing.

He grabbed something from the microwave and put it in a bowl. Then he grabbed a spare blanket and turned off the lights. Finally he grabbed the bowls, came and sat next to me, spread the blanket over both of us, pushed play on the remote so that my favorite movie (Hungar Games) started to play, and offered me some popcorn.

Finally, I felt some uncertanty from him. He didn't know how I was going to react to all of this. In response to his unvoice feelings I leaned over, hugged him and laid my head on his chest. Even though I had been raised not to have emotions, it is so very possible that I smiled as I listened to his heartbeat. He didn't see me smile though. It would have just given him a big head.

I reflected on what the man I saved earlier had called me. An angel of death. I still thought that it was ironic. In his arms, I really felt like and angel.

* * *

**Okay, so I was really hesitant to post this because there are some pervs out there who would take this the wrong way. You know who you are.**

**GUYS! THIS IS MENT TO JUST BE A CUTE FLUFF PIECE!**

**On an unrelated note, I am so sorry for having been gone so long. School has been heck. I hoped that maybe you wouldn't kill me if I gave you a cute oneshot? Maybe?**

**What do you think? This is different from other things that I have written before. Good? Bad? Should I take it down?**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY MINIONS! =^.^=**


End file.
